Bad Hair Day
by TurtleFriedRice
Summary: Prompt one-shot. AU: Zosan. Sanji isn't the least bit pleased when Zoro accidentally causes him to cut his bangs off. Zoro enjoys the view. Fluff, boyxboy, Rated for language.


"I'll kill you." Sanji pressed the scissors uncomfortably close to Zoro's neck.

The swordsman swallowed thickly. How was it he always seemed to get into these situations with the cook? And always when his swords were in the other room. He stared wide-eyed into the face of the devil – or in this case the absolutely infuriated Sanji. The cook's face was dark and facing down towards his chest. He wasn't going to look up and give Zoro any satisfaction of seeing his handiwork.

"It's…it's not that bad." Zoro attempted a lie.

In all reality it was bad and completely his fault. He had barged into the bathroom unannounced as per usual. However on this day Sanji had been trying to trim his bangs. His loud entrance by slamming the door open was the reason Sanji's blonde fringe, that usually covered his left eye, had been chopped nearly clean off. All that was left was an uneven mess.

Sanji lifted his head up quickly, glaring into Zoro's dark eyes, which widened at the sight. "Not that bad? You're fucking worse than Usopp!" He shouted.

Zoro's eyes darted around Sanji's face. He had never been able to see it completely before, the cook always made sure the hair covered his left eye and now Zoro was beginning to understand why. "Eye-eyebrow…" He mumbled, trying not to laugh. He hadn't meant to say anything but it had been such a surprise.

It was one thing that Sanji had a curly eyebrow. Zoro found it highly amusing and loved to point it out. But this, this was unexpected. He always figured that the blondes face would just be symmetrical. However, the second swirly eyebrow, the one he'd never seen before, was facing the same way as the first. It broke all symmetry, its swirl to the right.

Sanji let out a noise of frustration and pushed Zoro away, quickly covering the left side of his face. "God dammit." He swore, his face growing red. "What am I going to do now... everyone's going to see it"

Zoro rubbed at his neck where the scissors had been pressing. "So what. They're just eyebrows." He shrugged. Honestly, although he could admit the double eyebrow thing was hilarious, he didn't see how it was the end of the world. But of course, Sanji felt it was.

Sanji gripped the scissors still in his hand, pointing the end of them back at Zoro. However, Zoro didn't flinch. "Just eyebrows?!" He dropped his hand, and then gestured towards them.

"How do you think anyone will take me seriously like this?!"

Zoro had to press his lips together to surpass a chuckle. Seeing them again just made him want to laugh. It was kind of cute now that he got a good look at it. Sanji just shook in anger as he watched the swordsman badly attempt to hide his amusement.

"It'll grow back," Zoro said, watching as Sanji looked back at the mirror, griping over what was left of his bang.

"Of course dumbass but what am I supposed to do before then?" He looked down towards the ground, moving to pace about the room. "I'll just have to stay home from now on…"

Zoro finally let out a laugh. "You're over reacting. No one's gonna care."

Sanji glared at him. No one's gonna care? Could the moss for brains be any dimmer? This was the one thing he swore to hide since his childhood. The taunts about them and how silly it made him appear began to dwell in the back of his head. Not to mention the fact after he vowed to hide at least one of his curly brows, leaving the curiosity of what was hidden always bothering anyone he knew. Something like this definitely would not go unnoticed.

"Oh really? Just like you don't care. I can hear you fucking laughing asshole."

Zoro forced a straight face again. Dammit he just can't get over how random it seemed to be.

"It'll be fine. The guy's aren't going to care." He attempted at comforting. Yeah sure the crew might be a little surprised at first, maybe laugh a little too, but honestly who had time to care about little details like that?

Sanji's eyes widen. The guys? The crew? The ladies? He brought his hands to his head and irritably pulled at what was left of his hair. What would Nami-san and Robin-chan think if they saw his goofy eyebrows? Would they think less of him? Suddenly he could just imagine his cool factor shattering. He buried his face in his palm.

"My cool image will be shattered..." He mumbled.

Zoro snorted. "You mean this didn't already?"

"SHUT UP!" Sanji was back on him again, swinging his leg to kick at his head. Zoro dodged it swiftly however. "This is your fault! Take responsibility you shitty Marimo!"

"Oi!" Zoro yelled back, dodging another kick. "I didn't mean to!"

Sanji didn't listen though, continuing to kick at him. Zoro wasn't able to dodge them all, grunting as a kick landed into his side. But he did move quickly when he found an opening and tackled Sanji onto the floor. He pinned him down. Although he knew he couldn't contain the power of those legs, he attempted to anyway. It didn't seem like Sanji was protesting much anyway.

"Calm down shitty cook." He peered down into both the cook's blue eyes. It felt so strange looking into them both at once; it made something flutter inside him. Again though, a fit of laughter threatened to overwhelm him.

Sanji's face flushed and he began to lightly shake. This asshole was still laughing at him!? Didn't he get that this just confirmed every reason he didn't want anyone else to see it? He was already paying the price of the marimo seeing it apparently. Damn shitty swordsman wouldn't stop laughing about it.

"Is it…" he grumbled. "Is it that funny...?"

Zoro just smiled softly, bringing one of his hands off Sanji's arm to stroke at the side of his face gently. He shook his head, and then his smile evolved into a grin. "Actually I find it cute." He said softly. He'd never really called Sanji cute before, the cook would have never let him live it down if he did, but the way the cook childishly panicked at something so silly, all the while being able to see his full face as it was stained red with blush, Zoro didn't want to stop staring.

Sanji studied the swordsman's face a moment, trying to decide whether or not he was telling the truth or just teasing him. He forced himself to look away when he decided perhaps he was being legit. But it didn't make him feel any better. So now he was cute? Fuck. He didn't want the marimo to think he was cute with his weird eyebrows. He would have rather heard him remark how stupid they were because they curled.

Embarrassed the cook's eyes fell back to the pair of scissors still in his hands. He hadn't let them go this whole time. An evil thought ran across his mind. Of course Zoro had released his grasp of the same arm too. His leg strength would be no match for Zoro either. He freed himself then switched their positions. He reached his arm up toward Zoro's head, and snip. Snip, Snip. He cut quickly. A few patches of green fell on the carpet.

Zoro's dark eyes glanced over and he moved his head for a better look. Some of his hair was there on the carpet. The cook... This was his revenge. He narrowed his eyes, glaring back at the blonde hovering over him. "So that's how you want to play cook?" He growled. Then he tried wrestling the scissors out of his hands.

Zoro grinned, looking down at the floor of the subway train. They really must've looked the pair, traveling about with god awful hair styles. He glanced up at one of the windows, catching his own reflection. The cook had really gone about getting his revenge. Now Zoro had several chunks of hair missing in action, a slight green fuzz in their place. It wasn't as horrible as he imagined though, and he was silently thankful he wasn't bald before he had to be.

His gaze traveled to the man standing next to him. He was visibly tense. It had been so long since Sanji had both eyes exposed. It was a little harder to adjust to, and he felt exposed. Paranoia built up inside him because everyone was watching, judging him, laughing at him. He turned his chin down towards his chest, trying to hide his face the best he could. It was all the shitty marimo's fault!

A tan hand reached out and grabbed his, and he turned to look in surprise. His blue eyes met black.

Zoro squeezed his hand and gave a nice comforting smile, something usually foreign to the man's face. It made Sanji's chest flutter. What the hell was that guy doing now? And in public no less? The thought just made Sanji's cheeks flush. This seemed to only encourage Zoro more as he moved in closer.

"You know, I really do like your face." He murmured.

Sanji's eyes widen slightly, and he pressed his lips together. Damn marimo get up in his space, trying to flatter him like this! He was half tempted to kick him down the subway cart but opted he better not, he could possibly harm one of the beautiful ladies waiting for their stops.

"S-Shut up," he growled, turning to glance away. Zoro was quick though, reaching out to cuff his cheek, and make him turn towards him.

Flustered Sanji glared at him. "Wh-what are you doing you bastard-"

He was silenced as lips pressed into his, and he melted. Screw what everyone else thought; those lips were just too tempting to push away, no matter where he'd be meeting them. He moved in, returning the kiss until finally they both pulled away. Zoro was grinning, but Sanji still didn't seem too thrilled at Zoro's presence.

"Asshole." he whispered.

He could see as Zoro's eyes studied his face again. Was he really that entranced just by seeing his full face? Was it really such a mystery before? It made him want to squirm. Zoro turned away then though, his shoulder's slouching. He sighed, and Sanji turned his head in contemplation. Now what was he thinking? Going to take back what he said now?  
"You're right." Zoro decided which confused Sanji a bit. One half of him was absolutely thrilled the marimo agreed he was right, the other half confused on what exactly and why the hell Zoro would admit such a defeat.

Zoro looked back at him. "You shouldn't show your face."

Sanji growled. So that's what that asshole meant. Then what the hell was that about earlier? He decided to change his mind? Sanji turned his face away, insulted, but Zoro continued. He leaned in again.

"No one should see it but me."  
Sanji snorted, his blush deepening. What the hell was wrong with the shit swordsman, saying crap like that? "When the hell did you get all sappy marimo? Feeling possessive?" he teased.

Zoro just shrugged, staring off as the subway approached their stop.

His silence only made Sanji's stomach jump. He was being serious? He...liked seeing his face that much? It ticked him off. Screw Zoro, saying only he can see it. If it were up to Sanji no one would. The doors opened and they strolled out, Sanji making sure to keep the Marimo close so he didn't wander off.

"In that case," he finally responded. He was going to hate himself for being sappy back. "We'll have to buy lots of hats then."

Zoro just grinned.

**Author's Note: Yay! I wrote some more! This is again based off a ImagineyourOTP prompt (from tumblr). I really like doing these for practice! They are fun! But because its practice and fun and all that I hope you don't mind if it comes across as OOCish. (I always say that. Better to say it just in case!) I love Sanji's eyebrows so this was fun. Sorry if you dont like that I made himself conscious about them, I just wrote it that way for material ;D. The prompt was:**

**_Imagine person A of your OTP walking in on person B cutting their hair, surprising them and causing them to cut it unevenly, so they have to cut it much shorter than they were planning to fix it. Person B sulks their haircut, but person A constantly tells them how much they love it and plays with it a lot, and eventually person B decides it isn't as bad as they thought._**

**Of course it needed to be modified to fit our unique Zoro/Sanji couple. Hope you enjoy!**

_Beta'd by MuffinGirlBethan ! Thanks so much!_


End file.
